1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalytic process of converting a carbon-based energy carrier material to a liquid or gaseous fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the supply of light crude diminishes, alternate materials are being developed as a source of liquid and gaseous fuels. Alternate materials being considered include mineral energy carriers, such as heavy crudes, shale oils, tars (e.g., from tar sands) and bitumen.
Alternate materials further include waste supplies of synthetic resins. These synthetic resins may be virgin materials, for example rejects from molding and drawing operations, and used materials, such as recycled packaging materials.
Yet another, and potentially the most important, source of alternate carbon-based energy carrier material includes biomass, in particular biomass containing cellulose, lignin, and hemicellulose.
Processes have been developed for converting these materials to liquid and gaseous fuels. Catalysts have been proposed for use in such processes. Even when catalysts are used, however, the conversion reaction requires relatively high reaction temperatures, often in excess of 450° C. Exposure of the reaction products to these reaction conditions results in a significant deterioration of the reaction products. As a result, valuable materials are converted to undesirable materials such as gas, char and coke, which foul and deactivate the catalyst particles and reduce the yield of the reaction process. Furthermore bio-oil, which is the main reaction product, is of a poor quality and requires extensive costly treatment for it to be made suitable as a transportation fuel or a source for high value chemicals.
The present invention provides an improved process for converting a carbon-based energy carrier material to a liquid or gaseous fuel. The process is characterized in that the conversion temperature is less than 450° C., preferably less than 400° C., and in that the exposure time of reaction products to elevated temperatures and to contact with catalytic material is kept short.